


Jack's Back...Enjoy

by NotBettaRed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Revenge, Threats of torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBettaRed/pseuds/NotBettaRed
Summary: Jack's back and he's looking for revenge...if he doesn't get distracted.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Jack's Back...Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadistrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/gifts).



"Come on, Rhysie, it's time to wake up. Nap time's over!"

That didn't get much of a response, just a weak groan and a brief fluttering of eyelids. Wasn't much of a surprise, really. Between the blow to the head and the admittedly excessive quantities of drugs that had been pumped into him to keep him quiet on the trip from Promethea, Rhys was lucky to still be breathing. Or unlucky, maybe, considering what he had in store for him once this party really got started.

Jack was a patient man--or at least he _could_ be patient, when he wanted to be--but he had been waiting for this day for six long years and his patience was starting to wear a little thin. He decided to speed things along. He slapped Rhys across the face, maybe just a bit harder than necessary, and enjoyed the thrill of physical contact as the back of his hand slammed into that idiot's face. Damn, but it was nice to have a body again.

Rhys' eyes fluttered open, still not quite focusing. He tried to push himself up, but that obviously wasn't going to work, what with the restraints and all. "Wha...?" he managed to slur out.

"There we go!" Jack said triumphantly. "Welcome back, cupcake. Did you miss me?"

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, and then his eyes opened again and locked with Jack's own. All the color drained from his face. "No," he choked out, "no, no, no-no- _no_. This is impossible, you can't be here, you're--"

"Dead?" Jack interrupted. He laughed. "Come on now, when has that ever stopped me? Besides, Rhysie-boy, you should know better than anyone that nothing is impossible if you want it badly enough. Getting back at you, for that little stunt you pulled on Helios? You can believe me when I say that there is _nothing_ that I have ever wanted more."

"Jack, please," Rhys begged. "I'm sorry about Helios, but you were trying to kill me! I didn't have any other choice! I'll give you anything you want, if you just let me go. Money? I have lots of it now, really, just so much money and you can have all of it. I'll give you Atlas! I'll--"

Rage swelled up inside Jack and his fist lashed out, slamming into Rhys' stomach. Fuck, it felt really good to be able to hit someone again. "Money?" he snapped incredulously. "Do you really think you can just buy your way out of this? I don't want your money and I don't want your pitiful little company." He reached out and fisted his hand in Rhys' hair, twisting hard enough to make him squeal, and then leaned in until they were almost nose to nose. "There's only one thing I want from you now, and that's to watch you suffer."

A whole delicious banquet of emotions flashed across Rhys' face, fear morphing into panic, then twisting over to desperation. Then the kid seemed to reach down deep inside himself and find a little shred of backbone. His jaw tightened and his voice barely even shook as he said, "So, now you're going to kill me."

"Kill you? Don't be ridiculous! Do you really think I would go to all this trouble just to put a bullet between your eyes?" Jack asked. "Oh, no, no. I've got plans for us, Rhys. Big plans. It's going to be a very, _very_ long time before I finally let you die."

He watched as that sank in. Tears welled up in Rhys' eyes and he bit down hard on his lip, probably to try and keep it from trembling. The false bravado he had conjured up faded away and now he just looked scared. It really was kind of beautiful. "There we go!" Jack said, a grin spreading across his face. He let go of Rhys' hair and smoothed it carefully back into place, then patted him lightly on the cheek. "Now you're getting the picture."

Jack straightened up and was more than a little surprised to find that his pants were feeling rather tight. Huh. That was unexpected. He wasn't quite used to being back in the flesh yet, after years of being nothing more than code, and revenge had always been something of a turn on. He carefully adjusted himself and then tried to pull his focus back to what was important.

"So now," Jack said, "the real question is, where should I start? I've got to admit, watching you literally tear yourself apart to get away from me was pretty great. I wasn't really in a place to appreciate it at the time, but looking back? That was some good stuff. The eye thing in particular. Did that hurt? Because it really looked like it hurt."

Rhys gave a full body shudder at that, and his eyes squeezed shut, and he turned his head away. Oh yeah, those had to be some _great_ memories. Jack gave him another light slap, just to get his attention. "Oh, no, eyes on me sweetcheeks. You don't get to hide from this."

The kid's eyes snapped open again, and he was probably trying to look defiant, but it just wasn't working for him. The fear that he was not at all successfully hiding sent another jolt straight to Jack's dick. Huh.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "We'll get to that eventually, but that's not our first stop. We'll start a little smaller. I've heard that flaying is extremely painful. Usually from people I was actually flaying at the time. _No! Please! Stop cutting my skin off! This is extremely painful!_ " He doubled over, unable to hold back the laughter at the memory, "I mean, sure, they were all bandits," he gasped out between laughs. "Bandits lie. But somehow? I think they were maybe telling the truth about that one."

"No! Jack, please--"

"Shh!" Jack said, pressing one finger against Rhys' lips. "This is quiet time for you, Rhysie. I don't really need your input." It was a little shocking, just how soft those lips were under his finger. Without even thinking about it, his finger started to move, all on its own, tracing those lips slowly.

Rhys' eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open, just a bit. That finger just wandered right on in, no plan behind it. And fuck, if that mouth just wasn't the hottest, wettest place he'd felt in a long damn time. Jack's dick took a definite interest in the proceedings, almost bursting the seams of his pants, probably wondering what it would feel like in that hot wet mouth. 

Jack frowned. This was _not_ part of the plan. Today, and a whole hell of a lot of days following it, were supposed to be about revenge. Payback. But this fresh new body of his seemed to have different goals. He added another finger and shoved them both in deep, deep enough to make Rhys choke and gag around them. That was actually kind of hot.

This wasn't usually the kind of thing that Jack was into. He liked his sexual partners a whole lot younger, and a lot more female. However... It wasn't like anyone would ever know about this. Rhys was going to be fifty shades of dead by the time Jack was done with him, so he certainly wasn't going to be spreading it around.

"Actually," Jack said, already giving in to the demands of his fresh new body, "maybe we'll put the torture off for a day or so. Right now I'm more in the mood to fulfill your wildest dreams." He pulled his fingers out of Rhys' mouth, dripping with saliva, and then quickly, ruthlessly, shoved them deep into his ass. When he had cut the man's clothing off of him, while he was still unconscious, it had been entirely with the goal of making the whole torture, flaying, revenge part easier, but now it was really coming in handy.

"No!" Rhys cried out in pain, his whole body trying to pull away and escape the invading fingers. Alas, restraints, no luck there. "I didn't--I don't--I never wanted _this_!"

"Oh please," Jack scoffed. "Not much point in lying to me now, Rhysie. I spent weeks knocking around in that empty space between your ears." He gave his fingers a twist, curled them just a bit, and watched Rhys' whole body jerk in response. "I had a front row seat to your every wet dream, and _good news_ now I'm going to give you just what you were dreaming of."

When he unlocked the restraints around Rhys' ankles, it was not even a little bit surprising that the man lashed out, trying to kick him away. Really, that just made it better. This was supposed to be torture, after all. He just shoved the legs out of the way and climbed up on the table. Jack unzipped his fly and gave himself a slow stroke, letting out a groan at just how good it felt. Maybe this wasn't the original plan, but it was a _good_ plan.

He lined his dick up against Rhys' hole and slowly pressed inside. _Fuck._ It was hot, and it was tight, and it was so much better than he was expecting. Jack's whole body thrummed in approval and he barely registered the ' _No, no, no, please, no,_ ' of Rhys' rejection. It was almost as good as his first time, and that made sense, since this actually was the first time for his new flesh.

Jack lost himself in the simple mechanics of it, one thrust leading to another, a body opening itself up beneath him. Rhys was still crying, tugging against his restraints, pretending that he didn't want this. Jack just wrapped one hand around Rhys' hard cock and said, "Come on, quit pretending, if you really didn't want this then why are you so hard for it?" A few more tugs of his hand and Rhys was spasming around him, giving proof to the lie.

His mind all but whited out when he finally came, collapsing down on Rhys' sobbing chest. Fuck. This wasn't what he had been planning at all. But he could salvage it. "Shhhh," Jack said, reaching up to press his fingers against Rhys' lips, his fingers slipping in the tears. "Don't worry. We'll get to the torture. Tomorrow...or the next day, or..."


End file.
